


Lovely Ryan

by Tiikeria



Series: 500 Followers! [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots being cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words had just appeared one morning in shining, silver Sharpie on the black surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> I had a stroke of genius while trying to ignore a long car ride. I needed a story behind the "Lovely Ryan" thing on Ryan's table before the move. It was too cute to pass up!

The words had just appeared one morning in shining, silver Sharpie on the black surface. All Ryan could do was smile, shaking his head at his Brit's sweet gesture. Though they had only been together for a few months, Gavin often acted like a love-struck puppy around the Gent; they made sure to keep it under raps around the fans or in videos; well, other than their normal banter. Unfortunately, they couldn't keep this one quiet.  
  
The fans were eagle-eyed as always, posting screenshots from Go! pointing out he message with excited exclamations of Freewood. Neither one of them bothered to mention it, even when asked; it was their little joke, right? It was obvious it was Gavin's scribble that graced the table; Ryan was almost sad to see the poor thing go during the move.   
  
His smile was all that much brighter when he came in to the new office, day three, to find that same fond message scribbled on his new desk, this time accompanied with a little heart. "Lovely Ryan" the desk proclaimed to him, and, in the otherwise empty room, Ryan made a decision. The kiss he received when Gavin arrived was one of happiness and thanks, for, in shining, silver Sharpie in Ryan's semi-neat handwriting, were the words "Lovely Gavin." 


End file.
